Untold princess stories
by Lisa's Legacy
Summary: This tell in my words what would happen if what happened to the princesses would have NOT happened. confusing:D
1. Chapter 1

Untold Princess Stories

Everyone knows the regular princess stories and we always here the same thing,Have you ever wondered what would have happened when cinderella couldn't fit the shoe,or when sleeping beauty never pricked her finger or never got kissed,or either when Ariel drank the wrong things I wonder and i'm bout to tell you the story from my point of view and how it can write one too you know.

Cinderella

Everyone knows that Cinderella lost her slipper,the prince found it,made them try it on,and Cinderella could fit it and they lived happily ever after BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

NOT IN THIS STORY!

what happened was that Cinderella could not fit the shoe she tried it on and it didn't after trying on the shoe she like always ran to her room and started to after she got over it she called up her fairy god-mother on her iphone and told her to meet her at the place where she had at the other hand the prince found someone to fit the was young just like Cinderella and she had really really long black hair and she was about Cinderella they got married like in the other story and lived in the castle back to Cinderella,When her fairy god-mother came in her kia she told her to get in and they took a asked her why din't the shoe fit after i had it on last?The fairy god-mother was stunned and said i forgot,When after 12 midnight the items you were not wearing got smaller and they did not at this point cinderella was so mad that she got out the car and ran all the way down the street and when she stopped she was infront of the heard the prince and his new wife yelling and then she hid behind a bush and she saw her leave with all her stuff and then she saw the prince throw his wedding ring at her and she fell face first to the ground and getting back upwith a bloody nose and Cinderella ran back home and went straight to her room and after talking to herself about what she just saw and eventually fell the next day when Cinderella was taking out the trash she saw the prince and hurry to turn the other the prince saw her and yelled over to her to come was so excited she couldn't do anything but follow she came over the prince asked her about his relationship(would you stay with someone that only wants you for your money?).And being who Cinderella is she said no she would only want to marry someone for there love and then the prince just kissed her and they got married and lived happily ever after from there on.THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White

Ok well i'ma just get right to the chase with this story.

OK well what happened was when Snow opened the door for the old lady to give her the apple Snow looked out the peep hole and because she did not know who it was she did not open the door and she went right back to the old lady knocked on the door again but this time because the chain was on the door she opened it and the old lady told her that she was selling apples and she just wanted to give it to her to taste and get her Snow took the apple but she ain't eat it right then and the stalker old lady was looking through the window and when she saw that Snow did not eat the apple yet she knocked on the door old lady told her that she needs Snow opinoin now to write down for her boss.(to make this easier I'ma make this part a play if you guys don't mind)

Snow:Well what kinda job is that I get better money by just being in this story.

Old Lady:Well younge ugly lady(under her breath)Do you really think I care because I don't!SO JUST EAT THE DARN APPLE!

Snow:Look Old Lady I'aint goin to eat that apple.

Now back to the story...

So then Snow had some problems but that Old Lady was not going to take that,So what she did was sense she was poisoning everybody she stuffed the apple into her SLAPPED that Old Lady so bad that all the flab and wrinckles in her face shook for a whole 24 later that day while Snow was washing dishes she fell with face first into the dish water only because she had a heat flash, but then when she going to go take a nap she fell face first onto some bricks that the dorfs left for her for some that day The prince came bye to see the dorfs because they owe him some money but instead he found a girl with like 12 teeth left,instead of just straight up kissing her he had to take her to the doctor and the doctor cleaned up her the prince took her to the castle and let her rest he finally found out that shw has been sleep for about 3 days this is when he kissed her because his brothers pushed him out of suprise while he was looking over her and then she woke up so depressed about her teeth.

Now she got dentures!

THE END!


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty

As we all know sleeping beauty got a spell put on her, pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep until prince ugly came to the rescue. Now they always hide what really happened and this is what happened…

Ok well what happened was malificent( I spelled that wrong, but work with me) had a bad case of the flu that day that she put the curse on sleeping beauty so she thought she said deep sleep but really said sleep, sleep, sleep(funny). SOOOOOOOOO the spell only meant for her to sleep twice as much as she usually does(32hr). SO her dummy self was walking up the stair because yes she did see that green glowing light, but she did not prick her finger on the spindle purposely she tripped over her shoe that was too big and fell. She bussed her lip messed up her nose and was bleeding very bad she also pricked her finger.

**32hr later**

Sleeping beauty woke up and she didn't know where she was so she ran down the stair, holding her dress (she learned her lesson :D)Then she ran out the door and fell on Prince ugly MOUTH-MOUTH!SO then he helped her took her to the hospital and got her well and married her:/

It wasn't as funny but it kinda was**:D**


End file.
